


What if

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Happy Freaking Quinn, Quintis - Freeform, Tobias Curtis, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of 2X06<br/>What if Toby couldn't be revived by Happy?<br/>Does he still have a chance of survival?<br/>Will he live?<br/>I really like seeing Mr. 197 & Hap in a emotional state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High probabilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope it turns out good? If I get decent reviews I guess I'll continue writing the second chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay don't bother helping me"  
> There's no efficiency difference between a one and two man CPR.

"Come on Toby" Happy muttered while performing CPR and mentally calculating the possibility that Toby could be revived.  
"GOT IT, now I just have to get back to the control room, reboot the system then Sly and the kids can get out of the game room." Walter exclaimed with a tang of satisfaction in his voice and started running back to the control room.  
"Walt.... Toby isn't breathing" Happy said with a small voice  
Walter did not hear her, he was already half way back to the control room. Happy continues to perform CPR but she is shaking from fear.  
"Toby please. Please Toby breathe." Happy was trembling.  
Toby's eyes remained close  
"Come on doc, not funny. Wake up."  
She paused for half a second.  
"Toby... I... I need you. Please talk to me. You always want to talk to me. Please open your eyes and we can talk. We can talk about anything I promise." She doesn't realise that the sprinklers were working, she doesn't realise that there are tears streaming down her face, she doesn't realise that Sly and Walter were behind her.  
"Why isn't Toby awake?" Walter asked with a panic stricken voice.  
"Toby please." She was holding his hands and laying on his chest.  
"What did you do Walter?" Sly asked. "You said that he would be alright. Walter he does not look alright."  
Paramedics ran in to the room carried Toby on to a stretcher, then rushed Toby to the hospital.  
"Happy I -" Walter tried to explain  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY O'BRIEN, TAKING COLLINS SIDE LAST YEAR WAS ONE THING BUT RISKING TOBY'S LIFE IS ANOTHER. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT? WHAT IF-"  
"I calculated a high probability of reviving him. I'm sorry Happy."  
"I um. Calculated the odds of Toby being revived. He has a zero point three percent chance of survival with minimal injuries, given the time he was deprived of oxygen and how quickly he was rushed to the hospital."Sly muttered.  
Happy kicks the table near by " I'm going to the hospital." She runs towards the stairs  
Sly shouts " Happy given your current emotional state I would suggest for you not to drive! One of us in the ER is enough "  
" I'm not going to drive " Happy yells back  
She looks at Cabe and he nods at her as if they could communicate without talking, she hops in to the SUV with Cabe and they speed off to the hospital with police escort.  
" Walter, we should go to the hospital too " Sly suggested  
" Yeah. Get Paige. We will all go. " Walter replied with a dull and steady voice. Though not seen by Sylvester, Walter's eyes where bloodshot.


	2. The longest 8 minute car ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the car ride to the hospital. Happy was in the SUV with Cabe while Sylvester, Walter were in Paige's car with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy the emotions of the two "robots" in the cyclone. Thank you to the people who left comments and kudos last chapter! I hope this chapter is alright! Please do leave reviews on where I can improve? Thank you!  
> Edit: I had to change the time from 9 minutes to 7 after researching.

(In the SUV)  
The ride to the hospital (aside for the sirens from the police cars escorting them) the car ride was silent , neither of them said a word plus the radio was switched off.  
Happy just keeps staring down on her own hands or at the road ahead. Her mind spinning with calculations of the odds he would survive, and how she could have stopped the fire without risking his life. For once her genius mind could not find a better way to solve a problem, to put out the fire without heavily risking Toby's life. Cabe shifts uncomfortably, occasionally stealing glances at the mechanical prodigy to check if she was alright he shuts his eyes for half a second and decides to break the silence. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel. "Kid, I know you're worried about the doc, but you know Walter can fuck up sometimes, we all fuck up sometimes and especially after he finds out that he was drugged by some bimbo while trying to be 'normal' for once but don't get me wrong, if anything happens it is his fault and responsibility by default. But you know he meant well. Don't be too harsh on the kid." He says every word with caution in a calm fatherly voice with equal parts of concern and love.  
" I don't know Cabe, what if Walter was in that anoxic room instead and Toby was the one whom pressed the stupid fucking button?" Happy spat out the words like she just ate a week old Thai take away. Happy looked out the window to her left, sadness and fear written all over her face. She knew, they all did, Cabe was secretly bias towards Walter even though he shows just as much care for everyone in the cyclone.  
Cabe's frowns even more "Happy, you have every right to be mad at Walter and you know that I care about all of you equally. Believe me, I'm mad at Walter too and if doc was the one who pressed the stupid button? I would be mad at him too. As much as I hate to admit it, the doc has grown on me."  
Happy nods a head and says something that sounds like a cross of a grumble and 'Hm'. Cabe slightly loosens his grip on the steering wheel.  
When they've almost reached the hospital(or 3.5/4 way there as Sylvester would say), Cabe's phone rung  
"Agent Gallo" he said  
"Yes I'm with homeland, he is a government asset and yes it's protocol for the hospital to tell us what has happened to any injured person working with or in the government"  
Happy looks at him with questioning eyes. Cabe's eyes were focused on the road ahead.A few seconds go by. "Explain." There was long pause. Cabe was paying full attention to everything the nurse had said. Happy was still staring at Cabe, trying to resist the temptation to grab his phone from him.  
"Okay, I understand." Another pause but this one was shorter.  
Happy tried to read his face expression, a grimace crossed with a bit of relief. "Not good" she told herself in her head.  
"Which ward is in and what is his room number." Happy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Cabe asking for his ward and room number meant that he's okay. Or alive at least.  
"Room number 612 in the ER ward? Okay. Thank you nurse." Happy stared at Cabe trying to find her voice to ask him about Toby. He returned a small smile without looking at her  
"The Doctors managed to save the doc." But even with her Low EQ she could see the sadness lingering in his eyes. She looked down on to her lap "What's the catch?"  
"They don't know if there's any damage to his brain, he was deprived from oxygen for about 7 minutes. They won't be able tell until he wakes up. They gave him something to make him sleep. So he won't be awake for another 3-5 hours."  
"He's okay. He's going to be okay" tears of relief filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. They finally reached the hospital and Happy started running towards the ER ward, room 612 and Cabe was right next to her.

(In Paige's car)  
"WALTER DID WHAT NOW?" Exclaimed Paige a little more louder than intended.  
"Sly just told you what I did." Walter said flatly looking out the window to his left.  
"Oh..my..." She covered her mouth with her hand.  
Sylvester shifted uncomfortably in his seat and readjusts his glasses.  
After a brief moment of silence Paige spoke. "Well, after we found out that the girl might have been paid to slip Walter a drug, Cabe got Ralph to hack the dating site to find for her recent 'customers' as well as the list of employees in Elia's company and compared them we found out the guy who paid her was working under Elia, Cabe caught and detained him and asked the cops to send him to record his confession."  
"Hm." was all Walter said.  
"So we were right, the guy sabotaging Elia's grand opening was from Elia's company." Sylvester stated the obvious.  
"Yeah, you guys were." Paige said.  
"Did he say why?" Questioned Sylvester. "Yeah he did, his budget got cut by Elia." Replied Paige. Sylvester nodded but doesn't say anything. He readjusts his glasses again. Walter was sitting alone at the back of the car. Refusing to let his teammates, friends, family see that there were tears swelling up in his eyes.  
"Will Toby be okay?" Paige whispered to Sylvester.  
"There's a high chance of him being revived but there's low probability that he would not suffer from any major and minor injuries , but there's a chance that he could survive with minimal harm." Sylvester whispered back  
"Oh thank god. At least he has a chance." Paige replies in an slightly more audible voice.  
"He was deprived of oxygen for 6 minutes and 34 point 26 seconds." Said Sylvester and Walter in unison.  
Paige opened her mouth slightly, even after all these time sometimes she still gets surprised by the geniuses she smiles a little. "Don't worry Walter. Toby will be okay." Paige said in a soothing voice  
"And if he's not?"Walter asked. Both Paige and Sylvester looked at him through the mirror. "WHAT IF HE'S NOT OKAY? IT'S ALL MY FAULT. ALL MY FUCKING FAULT. HAPPY WAS RIGHT. WHAT IF HE DOESN'T MAKE IT?" Walter yells. Sylvester cringes at the volume of Walter's voice. Walter kicks the door in anger. Sylvester licks his lips and stares at the night sky. Paige gasps an inaudible gasp. "What if he doesn't make it?" Walter repeated but this time his voice was quavering with fear and sadness.  
Paige's jaw dropped. She shared a glance with Sylvester. She thought to herself, "Mr. 197 breaking down? Having EQ? That was not like him at all. But she could understand that he couldn't hold it all in, he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt knowing that he applied the greater good theory on his Best Friend, on one of the members of the cyclone; his family."  
"It... It's okay. Walter. You uh meant well. I'm sure Toby and Happy will understand." Paige tried to calm Walter down. Even though neither Sylvester nor Paige could see his face somehow they knew he was crying silently.  
The rest of the car trip was silent. Until Paige's phone buzzed. She reached for it but Sly fished it out of her purse first "No texting while driving, do you know how many car accidents occur in a year due to people texting while they drive?"  
" No I don't " Paige replied with a sheepish smile but her eyes were trained on the road. "Who's it from?"  
"It's from Cabe" Sylvester said his mouth opened a little  
"What did he say?" Walter questioned in a stern voice  
Sylvester hesitated for a while thinking about all the germs on the screen of a cell phone but he decided that he cared about Toby's life more. He clicked on the tiny mail icon.  
" Doc's okay but asleep, will fill all of you in later. ER ward, room 612. Drive safe." Sylvester read out loud. Walter let out a breath he was holding but the sadness and regret on his face remained.  
"Oh thank god he's alright" Paige said. Sylvester was now smiling, Toby is alive.  
"He's alive not safe from injuries. His brain or spinal cord might have been affected. He might permanently affected. He might even die within the next 24 hours. We won't know till he wakes up. " Walter said flatly.  
After a short pause Paige inhaled, "He'll be okay. Walter, think positive. At least he's alive!" Paige exclaimed.  
Walter did not reply. He was running more calculations on alternative ways that he could have stopped the fire and save Toby, only to realise he had other way, but they were all inefficient, less efficient or had a high probability of failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do any research about what happens when the brain is deprived from air yet but next chapter will be a bit more science-y so I'll research on it! I hope this chapter isn't too ooc especially for Cabe and Paige. I find it more difficult to write about them.


	3. Hugs of I'm sorry and it's okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waiting game. The entire cyclone other than Ralph and Toby is waiting outside of room 612. Tensions are high between Walter and Happy. But will they reconcile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a fan of scorpion for a little over a year now, but I was never really involved in the fandom, just thought that I should put this out there :) Oh and my favourite character is Happy cause she's amazing in every aspect, (but I also love the rest of them )
> 
> Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos! I would really appreciate advices on how I can improve my writing!

6 hours had passed by and every member of the cyclone were still waiting outside of room 612, except Ralph, who was at home with a sitter and Toby who was inside the room itself. Cabe was on the phone with either the deputy director of homeland or the director of homeland talking about insurance, the cost of the damage, and anything related to the case, he had an concerning look on his face. Paige was sitting down with her eyes closed, praying for Toby. Sylvester was on the phone with Megan updating her on what had happened. At the same time Megan was keeping Sly's anxieties at bay. Walter isolated himself, he sat at the furthest corner of the waiting room staring in to empty space, suppressing the urge to scream and cry. Happy was in the toilet, crying her eyes out, then she proceeded to dismantle unused computers and IV machines and rebuilding them attempting calm herself down, trying to to punch anything or anyone.

It was two in the morning but none of them could fall asleep.  
"Paige, try to talk calm the waters between Happy and Walter." Cabe manages to say before his phone rings again.  
Paige gives him a reassuring smile. "Sure"

Paige walks towards Walter. "Hey Walter" then sat down on the chair on his right.  
Walter glances at her before replying. "What is it?"  
"Nothing... Just saying hi" she replied somewhat awkwardly.  
Walter shrugs "You look like you're about to say something."  
Paige replied in a calm voice "Actually I am. What you did was stupid, I'm sorry for saying that Walter. But it's done. You can't change the past or predict the future. You Should have thought about Toby's feelings."  
Walter sighs and he rubs his face with both his hands, then replaces his hands both sides of his legs on the chair. "I know but-"  
Paige interrupted him "Just don't do the same thing again, Walter."  
Walter simply nods. "I won't. Did you talk to Happy?"  
Paige smiles. "Not yet. But I'm going to. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay." Was all she got from Walter. Paige took his hand in to hers and gave a reassuring squeeze before letting go.  
Walter felt weird. He enjoyed the physical contact with Paige. Yet he was very upset for the trouble that he had caused, he thought of Toby dying, He felt his eyes stinging once again and tears started falling involuntarily.

"Happy can we talk for a minute" asked Paige.  
"If this is about Walter-" Happy says in a soft growl but her hands were still focused on re wiring a CPU.  
"It is and we should talk about it. Happy please." Paige begged, she placed her hand on Happy's back.  
After a few moments of silence passed by Happy finally asks "Okay, what?" Looking up at Paige.  
Happy's eyes were bloodshot, but Paige decided that it was best not to mention it. She started talking "What Walter did was stupid but-"  
Happy interrupted "Yeah it was stupid. But it wasn't his fault. There was no way we could have saved everyone in building without doing what Walt had done."  
Paige looked at Happy in disbelief."So you forgive him?"  
"Yeah." Happy replied, then continued reassemble the CPU she was working on.  
Paige smiled and motioned a thumbs up towards Cabe.  
"Will you talk to Walter? I think he has been crying for a while now" Paige asked pushing Happy's boundaries. Undeniably, Paige was afraid that the mechanical prodigy would hit her with a screwdriver or some other tool.  
"Okay." Happy replied flatly without looking at Paige.

"Hey." Happy says dully, hovering over Walter  
Walter lools down on her boots. "Happy, I'm sorry I could have killed-" Walter tried to apologise.  
"Save it O'Brien. I tried calculating for another way to save everyone in the building as well Toby, there wasn't a more efficient way with a high success rate. We're both too smart to deny this." Happy said.  
"But I should have tried-" Walter tried to explain once again.  
"Walt, it's fine." Happy says sincerely. Walter finally looks up. Happy sees his face, his cheeks were tear-stained, eyes red from crying.  
A few awkward moments passes by before Walter stands up and hugs Happy. Happy was stunned for half a second but she hugged him back. She didn't know when or why but tears started falling from her eyes as well. They both pull away from the embrace after a minute or so, leaving both of them feeling awkward with teary eyes and tear stained cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding difficulty writing bout Toby for the next chapter, I think he hides his feelings almost as much as Walter, cause he's a shrink. Plus Other than Toby legit dying in 2.06, I don't think he's actually have a near death experience without him actually dying.  
> Bonus facts(?)  
> "We're both too smart to deny this" was Toby's line back in season 1, episode 4 (Shorthanded)  
> "You look like you're about to say something" was said by Walter to Sly in Season 1, episode 17 (Going south)
> 
> Edit: I've completed the next chapter, the final chapter to What If. I hoped you've enjoyed this fanfic! Suggestions for ideas of fanfic (about Scorpion) are welcomed and always appreciated! Do check out my other post as well!


	4. Care and love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Drugs are mentioned for medical purposes)
> 
> Even though Toby is unwell he still loves and cares about everyone in the cyclone. The real questions are, will he forgive Walter? Will Walter forgive himself? And Is happy finally going to forgive Toby for missing their date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks! The last chapter of What If. Writing my first fanfic has been an amazing experience, I think I'll write more soon. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Big thanks to everyone that left a comment or a kudos! And any advice on how I can improve my writing or ideas for my next fanfic are always welcomed and appreciated!

It was about 4.50 am when a doctor approached the cyclone. Paige was asleep, her head was rested on Walter's shoulders. Sylvester was fast asleep as well sitting not far from Walter and Paige. He refused to lay down on the chairs as he had calculated how many types of disease he could catch. 

"We are in a hospital Cabe. A HOSPITAL. Tons of sick patients come here and -" Sylvester would have went on if Cabe hadn't cave in.

"Alright kid, whatever floats your boat." 

Happy and Walter were tired, their eyes drooping down, both tried their best to stay awake but gave in and fell asleep. Cabe however was wide awake, but to be fair he wouldn't be if it weren't for his third cup of coffee.

"Mr. Gallo?" The doctor asked.

"Doctor. How is he?" Cabe questioned.

"Doctor Curtis just woke up but-" the doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" Cabe cut him off.

"Let me explain something first Mr. Gallo." The doctor said.

"Alright." Cabe replied curtly.

The doctor begins to explain "He's awake but tired, weak. Me and my team have concluded that a very small portion of his brain cells were destroyed as he was deprived from oxygen for approximately 7 minutes. Since the brain can continue to function without oxygen for up till 6 minutes before the brain starts to die, he was pretty lucky for reaching the hospital on time. Given the short time frame it's unlikely that he'll suffer from any side effects, most people survive with no or very minor injuries if they are deprived from oxygen for approximately 7-9 minutes, anything less than 6 minutes has close to zero effect on the body anything more than 9 is very dangerous. However we don't know yet, so we need to monitor him for the next 24 hours just to be sure. You can visit him but we need to sedate him soon, he needs his rest. And if Doctor Curtis is free from harm, we can discharge him in a couple of days." 

"Alright. Thank you doctor."

Cabe debates whether or not to wake Happy and Walter up but he decides against the idea of waking them up as they've had an emotionally and a physically exhausting day. He walks in to the room.

"Cabe!" Exclaimed Toby in surprise. "Why are you still here? I thought that you'd be asleep."

"Kid, don't underestimate my ability to stay awake." Cabe grinned.

"Hmm, you're on your what? Second?Third cup of coffee? Ooh you blinked when I said third, downing three cups of coffee like that is not good for you Cabe." Toby replied with a half cheeky and half cocky grin.

"Wiseass" Cabe laughed and sits on a chair next to Toby's bed.

Toby looked at Cabe, reading his face. "Happy and Walter were mad at each other but they are okay now?"

Cabe nodded "Yeah, got Paige to calm the waters."

Toby smiles "they would have reconciled without her, they've probably realise that there was no better way to save everyone without me getting nearly killed."

Cabe fills him in with everything that has happened while Toby was in the hospital, including how Walter broke in Paige's car (as per what Sly had told Cabe), Happy crying over his (literally) dead body in the building as well as Happy and Walter's awkward hug.

Cabe sighed "Hey kid you could have died today but -"

Suddenly the door bursted open.

"Cabe why didn't you wake us up?" Walter demanded.

Paige threw her hands in the air "I tried to tell them not to come in."

Happy stood at the door way staring at Toby with a thankful look on her face.

Sylvester ran in and hugged Toby."Oh thank god you're alright!"

Toby laughs then reassures Sylvester "Hey buddy, I am alright now." Sylvester pulls apart.

Toby looks a Walter and gives him a smile. "I told you I was going to rise again Walt, well technically I'm laying down but it was a figure of speech."

Walter returned a sad smile "I'm sorry Toby I shouldn't have-"

"Walt don't drown me in your logic and apologies right now, I just recently got resurrected" Toby joked. "It's alright Walt. I forgive you. But you still could use some couch time" Toby grinned. Walter smiled and walked towards Toby, they fist bumped.

Paige glances at Happy then tells Cabe, Walter and Sly. "Hey guys, we should go and let them have sometime alone."

Paige patted Toby on his shoulder and wished him a speedy recovery and she told Toby that she'd bring Ralph to visit soon.

Sylvester, Cabe and Paige left the room first. Walter was the last to leave.

Before Walter left Toby calls him. "Hey Walt?"

"Yeah, What is it buddy?" Walter replied, turning around.

"You can't unring a bell. I'm reading guilt markers. Don't dwell on this, alright?" Toby said. "We'll talk more when I'm out of this place."

"Okay." Walter replied with a small smile. Then he leaves the room.

"What a liar. He's going to drown himself in logarithmic equations or something. Emotional dumpster fire." Toby said out loud to no one in particular.

Happy and Toby were left alone in the room. His eyes trained on her as she walked towards the chair next to the bed. Happy was looking everywhere but at Toby, when she finally gathers the courage to look at him, he was still staring at her.

"Don't shrink me." Happy said silently.

"That's my girl" he told himself in his head. "You know I'm alive right?" He says aloud.

"Yeah, captain obvious." Happy replies.

"Her walls are going back up again, she wearing her armour, putting up her shield. Crap. No." He thought to himself, he was determined not to lose her again. He's going to talk to her the only way he knew how, sarcasm and banter.

"Oh Hap, I'm so touched that you care about me." Toby said with an exaggerated kiss pout.

Happy rolls her eyes and lightly smacks him on his arm. Toby exaggerated an "ouch" and they both laugh.

"But I am pleased that you are alive." Happy says suddenly in a sincere voice. Toby smiles, he takes a good look at her face again, he was reading her.

"Can we talk?" Toby asks.

"Are you going to talk as a doctor or my friend?" She questioned with one of her eyebrow raised.

"Both. Besides if you don't talk to me, I'll get another doctor to talk to you, I mean we're in a hospital after all. But of course they won't be half as smart or entertaining as me" Toby wiggled his eyebrows.

Happy rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about me. I'm not the one who almost-"

"That not true. Cabe told me Sly heard you tell my then unconscious body that you wanted to talk and we could talk about anything." Toby retorted. "Plus you promised!" Toby pouted. "Oh crap did I go too far." He thought to himself.

Happy rolled her eyes again. "Dammit Sly." She muttered under her breath. "Okay. Fine. Only because you nearly died. What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you feeling" Toby asked trying to read her body language.

"Well, 3/7 of Scorpion nearly just died. How do you think I'm feeling, doc?" Happy said sarcastically. "Walter burnt his arm and nearly burnt his face off, Sly nearly fell in to a fire pit or would have died from inhalation of CO2, and you-" She paused for a second. "You died today. And I couldn't bring you back." Happy said in a sad voice, with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Holy crap is Happy freaking Quinn crying?" The world class shrink asked himself. He has never seen her raw with emotions. "Oh Happy." Was all he could manage to say in that instant.

"Hey Hap. Look at me. Hey, Hey. Look at me." Toby said his voice quavering, he could almost feel the pain she had been through just by looking at the expression on her face. It must feel just as bad as when Happy had to pull Walter out of the rabbit hole after a ten day bender with Collins and she had to force feed Walter because he was starved and muttering to himself. Happy looks up at him. She was no longer crying but her cheeks had moist tracks from where her tears had fell.

"We're okay Hap. Walter's okay, Sylvester's okay and I'm okay. We're all alright. But most importantly you're okay. And none of it is your fault, okay? Don't blame yourself. " Toby says in a comforting and reassuring voice. He wanted to add "and I love you" at the end of his sentence but he fought the urge to, he didn't need to get punched right now.

Happy breaks down again and Toby pulls her head towards his chest, putting his chin on her head, letting her cry on him for as long as she needed to.

About an hour has passed and somehow Happy ended up laying on Toby's bed, her head still rested on his chest, under his chin. She was fast asleep, she was exhausted from crying.The past 24 hours had been difficult on the team. Toby smiles at her, she looked peaceful, beautiful as always and her breathing was even. He shifted slightly to kiss her lightly on her temple, even though he knew that she might get mad if she found out. But that was a risk he was willing to take. Risks reminded him of the day he missed his date with Happy. The conversations he shared with Sly and Walter after the case they had solved last year. His train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Doctor Curtis, I'm sure you're well aware that no visitors are allowed to sleep in the hospital especially not on the same bed as a patient." Said a doctor sternly but she was smiling at the sight of the two of them.

"Yes I'm well aware but I don't want to wake her up" Toby smiles. "Plus I know you'd make an exception. You think we're cute together. We remind you of your own personal experience with your boyfriend, wait no, fiancé. Congrats by the way." Toby says as he glances at her ring.

The doctor gapes at how accurate his statement was but eventually laughs and agrees to let Happy stay. "It's morphine time, Doctor Curtis."

Toby smiles, his eyelids felt heavy and his eyes starts to shut, the last thing he saw before he fell asleep was the love of his life, his best friend, his family member, his co-worker, a mechanical genius, an extremely talented and capable woman, the most beautiful girl in this universe and any other, Happy Quinn laying on his chest. And what a beautiful sight it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped this chapter wasn't too ooc for Happy, she such a tough cookie. But I think her being tired physically and emotionally, and crying a lot drained her energy so I think that's a little bit of how'd she react?
> 
> Bonus facts(?)  
> "I told you I was going to rise again Walt, well technically I'm laying down but it was a figure of speech." Was 1/2 inspired from Toby's line "You've got a lot of balls for killing me O'Brien, I will rise again" in 2.06 itself and 1/2 from when Toby said "there's no 'I' in scorpion, that was a figure of speech " to Sly in season 1, episode 18 (Once bitten Twice shy)
> 
> "You can't unring a bell" was also from 2.06 itself, Both Toby and Walter used this line. (Apparently the Singapore and the US versions were different, in the end Toby and Happy shook hands then he repeated this quote again)
> 
> "What a liar. He's going to drown himself in logarithmic equations or something. Emotional dumpster fire." Was 1/2 inspired from 1.10 (Talismans) when Toby asked the injured soldier if he was alright and the solider replied Toby with a okay hand sign
> 
> "Don't shrink me." Was Happy's line in 2.04 when Toby got her a doll house (aww so sweet)
> 
> "But I am pleased that you're alive." Inspired from 1.08 (Risky business), Happy said something along that line to Toby.
> 
> "Hey Hap. Look at me. Hey, Hey. Look at me." 2.12 (Dam breakthrough) I thought the way Toby said it was filled with care and concern so I took this line. (Quintis moments in 2.12 ftw!)
> 
> "It's morphine time, Doctor Curtis." Was inspired from 2.20 (Postcards from the edge) at the end of the episode, the doctor told the cyclone that Walter was to be sedated.
> 
> Wow I am so long winded. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! As please do leave comments on how I can improve my writing or any ideas for my next scorpion fanfic. Thank you for reading! Till next time *tips fedora*


End file.
